


【冰宇/微耀瞳】护食（R慎）

by Isabel_Chenyuan



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Chenyuan/pseuds/Isabel_Chenyuan
Summary: 这次是正式贺文，SCI第二季冲呀——ABO预警、猫崽子预警、吃奶预警





	【冰宇/微耀瞳】护食（R慎）

**Author's Note:**

> 这次是正式贺文，SCI第二季冲呀——  
> ABO预警、猫崽子预警、吃奶预警

“哇啊啊啊——”

怀里的小魔星哭得惊天泣鬼，带着孟姜女哭倒长城的气势，直把整幢警局大厦都要撼得摇上三摇。可怜零距离抱娃的展耀——也就是季肖冰，愁得是一个头两个大，同样快被折腾哭了的还有SCI剧组的众人。磊导第二十九次无奈卡停，还不等他回头吆喝大家先休息会儿，所有人只见一道白色疾风刷地冲向季肖冰身边，正是高瀚宇。

对高老师和季老师成天里黏在一起这件事，组里的大家从第一季起就见怪不怪了。这一A一O戏里戏外纠纠缠缠黏黏糊糊的，明眼人都知道怎么回事儿。

只不过明眼人们都把性别给看反了。

SCI谜案集第一季杀青庆功宴的第二天，满脸神清气爽的大爷乐呵呵从高瀚宇房间出来遛弯，顺便带了两份早饭回去，一路上挨个朝遇到的剧组众人笑眯眯问好，极其和蔼可亲、极其平易近人。

如果他不是蹭了一身甜腻腻的蜂蜜牛奶味信息素招摇过市，整一副宣扬主权的意思的话。

白驰的扮演者蒋龙大早上一开门，就看见季肖冰正刷卡准备进自己隔壁那间房，手中塑料袋里露出焖烧杯一角。他刚睡醒，迷迷糊糊问道：“大爷早上喝粥啊？”

季肖冰点头示意，闻言笑了笑：

“是给瀚宇的，他现在得吃得清淡点。”

“哦这样啊，大爷的经纪人真细心……？！！”后知后觉的小可爱突然闻到了对方身上齁甜的气味，脸一红结结巴巴说不下去。直到大爷会意地勾起猫唇进房，蒋龙尴尬地挠头，一抬眼就看见后面一溜被亮瞎了眼的剧组众人。

至于那天早上有多少人以为自己是宿醉没醒在做梦，一头扎回房间又睡了个回笼觉之类的事，都是日后组里的笑谈了。

不过，主演的两位老师关系好总归是件好事。但这回高瀚宇风风火火冲到大爷身边，半个眼神没分给他，就先忙着把孩子接过来自己抱着，小心翼翼又晃又哄又唱歌，才安抚了小家伙。

刚下戏的季老师水都没来得及喝上一口，又被自家O指使着去拿奶瓶尿布。看着窝在奶糕怀里的小魔星扁着嘴抽抽噎噎欲哭还休，天蝎腹黑大爷也只能忍气吞声跟着忙前忙后，以及深吸一口气给自己做心理建设：

冷静，季肖冰你要冷静。毕竟是自己的崽，你不供着谁供着。

没错，恭喜冰宇夫夫标记一周年喜提儿砸。

宝宝如今刚一岁大，高瀚宇也休养完毕可以正式复出。恰逢SCI第二季开机，二人同组，也方便季肖冰随时照顾他。

巧的是，这次又有他俩和小婴儿的对手戏，磊导跟两人一合计，想着一家人也有默契，就定了他家那位。谁知道小祖宗这么不给面子，戏里明明要的是个逢人就笑的奶团子，可小家伙像是吃饱睡醒养足了精神，哭倒是哭得很卖力，一开机就是不肯笑。

但别人抱他的时候也不见有哭得那么惨呐？

小崽子跟高瀚宇一个模子立刻出来的，满剧组和人一起疯闹，开心了就咧嘴哈哈笑。然而一到亲爹季肖冰怀里可不得了，不哭到换人抱是决计不肯停下来的，惹得众人还以为大爷在家怎么虐待儿子了。

磊导虽然相信季老师不是那种人，可这反差也太奇怪了。他趁着季肖冰好不容易闲下来的时间，把人拉到一边打算问个明白：

“诶季老师，我记得上一季拍魔法凶手案的时候，小朋友特别喜欢你，看到你就不肯哭，拍都拍不下去，这回咋了呀？”周围不明所以的吃瓜群众也过来凑热闹：“大爷你到底干啥了让自家儿子这么记恨你啊？”

旁边哄儿子的奶糕一抖，耳朵迅速烧红。季肖冰干笑几声，道：

“大概，护食吧。”

时间拨回一个月前。

两位敬业的主演看剧本看到深夜才睡下。但婴儿要吃夜奶，小家伙半夜肚子一饿就哭，直哭到高瀚宇起床喂他才罢休。至于季肖冰，他从自家O怀孕生子起就睡不沉，一有动静就醒。高瀚宇喂奶，他就在旁边看有什么能帮得上忙的，递个东西催个奶咳咳……啥的。

小婴儿胃部发育还不成熟，时不时要吐奶，呛到就吐在高瀚宇胸上，乳白色的液体顺着他饱满的胸肌腹肌线滑落下去，在睡裤上晕开小小几滩。小家伙凑在奶糕胸前，小口小口地卖力吮奶，眯着眼一脸陶醉。两人坐在床沿，季肖冰从后面环抱着高瀚宇，垂眼看儿子。看崽子吃的满足，大爷不自禁咽了口口水，看时间，是该吃宵夜了。

堕落啊堕落，作息规律、清心寡欲的老干部自碰上高瀚宇起，是一日赛日地暖饱思淫欲。

吃了半天，小家伙总算心满意足地放开了被吸红的乳尖，在高瀚宇怀里蹭了蹭，就又呼呼睡着了。高瀚宇把他放进婴儿床，刚回头想问大爷要纸巾擦擦胸口狼藉，可身后的人箍着他一动不动，还把头埋进他颈窝闷闷道：

“我饿了。”

“饿了你就……唔嗯大爷三更半夜你发什么情？”身后人双手摸上他的胸，与婴儿力道完全不同地大力揉捏起来。

“难道不是你先发情？”季肖冰把身前人转过来跨坐在自己身上，亟不可待地伸舌去舔他淌了一身的奶液：“好浓的奶味……”

“恩大爷……哈啊你没出息啊跟儿子抢吃的……”奶糕忍不住挺胸迎合，交合已久的身体一感受到自己Alpha的气息，后方就迅速开始分泌体液，穴口一收一缩地渴望巨物捅进来充实内里空虚。甜腻的蜂蜜牛奶味弥散在卧室里。

季肖冰直接把人睡裤内裤一起扒了下来，腰部用力转身把高瀚宇压在床中央：

“可一闻到你身上的奶味，我下面就硬了。”他一手撑在高瀚宇脑袋旁边，自己俯身去吸已经又红又硬的乳首，另一只手拽着高瀚宇去摸下面灼热的硬挺：

“不信你摸摸看？”

“唔……”奶糕羞得满脸通红，对方身上香醇浓郁的咖啡味从每个毛孔入侵钻进他的身体，后穴松软翕张，粘稠透明的淫液汹涌泛滥。强烈的刺激让他暂时抛开了羞耻，握着那地方开始上下套弄挑逗：

“恩，真的好硬……大、大爷，”高瀚宇抬起双腿夹在季肖冰身侧暗示性地磨蹭，嘴里黏糊糊媚声喊他：“进来哈啊、快点肏进来，我、我里面好痒……”

艹……

季肖冰强咽口水，硬是冒着憋到阳痿的风险忍住了没直接插进去。他双手把奶糕大腿压到胸前，胯下硬物顶在那湿润灼热的洞口反复磨蹭就是不进去，坏心眼地非要把人折腾到哭出来：

“可我还饿着。你总得先喂饱了我，我才有力气喂你呀。”

高瀚宇被季肖冰浓厚的信息素和自己体内强烈的性欲逼得神志不清，闻言傻呼呼愣了愣，像是真的在努力思考要怎么喂饱他，那可爱模样让大爷恨不得把他直接拆吃入腹了的好。随后奶糕伸手绕过大腿，将自己鼓胀的胸部向中间推挤压迫，竟形成了好明显一道乳沟。季肖冰被眼前景色刺激得眼睛瞬间发红，鼻子猛一热。他摸了摸，还好没丢人地流出什么红色液体。

可身下人红肿的乳首却隐隐有乳白色的液体冒出，若隐若现刺激着大爷仅剩的星点理智。不过只剩那么点，有没有也没什么区别，季肖冰一张口就将他右乳含入嘴中大力吮吸，同时下方硬挺也一顶而入，直直插进了高瀚宇尽是Omega独有情液浸润的紧致甬道，狠顶上敏感的生殖腔入口。

上下同时传来的激烈快感飞速流窜鞭击上大脑，高瀚宇爽的浑身都在痉挛颤抖，眼泪都飚了出来，小奶音嗯嗯啊啊，甜腻腻的勾着人想往死里肏他。奶糕挤压胸部的双手一松，攀上了季肖冰的肩膀，又不敢大力扣抓伤了皮娇柔嫩的季大爷，委屈得后穴直缩，咬着季肖冰的肉棒不放，大量精液淫水在抽插间被挤压肏弄出来。

大爷被吸得险些直接缴械，赶紧摸上他吐着清液颤颤巍巍的前端上下安抚宽慰，一边寻了他的唇亲亲舔舔，抚慰怀里可怜巴巴的Omega：

“乖，放松。把我夹断了，对你下半生的幸福有什么好处？”

“大爷你，嗯啊你变了啊——”高瀚宇抱着季肖冰的脑袋，探出舌尖要亲亲，“满嘴荤话，哈啊恩——也不害臊……”

季肖冰摁着他的肩膀，爱抚前端的手不停，下身大力冲刺顶弄：“我说的是实话呀。都生过孩子的人了，还紧的像第一次一样。”他向下抄起高瀚宇手臂，将他严丝合缝地抱在怀里：“我们高小奶小朋友果然年轻，恢复能力真好。”

小奶糕被操的迷迷瞪瞪，前后一同被侵袭玩弄舒服又刺激，恍惚间听见高小奶三个字，羞得直埋头，又被大爷固定住脑袋猛亲。唇齿纠缠间尝到一股浓浓的奶味：

“恩、哪来的那么啊——那么重的奶味？”

大爷闻言一乐，低头用鼻子去顶高瀚宇肿胀的乳尖：“这不是你的奶吗？你自己身体里流出来的，这么快就忘了？”说着又含入了刚才被冷落的那边，吮出一大口微甜略腥的乳液。季肖冰意犹未尽地将乳首舔干净，又去和奶糕接吻：

“尝到了吗，好吃吗？”

“唔啊……哈恩——”本来就被快感刺激的快喘不过气的人，这会儿又被侵占了唇齿强行灌下大量液体，来不及吃下去的乳白顺着二人纠缠的唇舌淌落，本就溢满了醇香咖啡味和蜂蜜牛奶味的房间里奶味更重。

“哈啊，不要了……大、大爷，快射、射进来啊……”

被操的口齿不清的奶糕双腿夹紧季肖冰不断耸动的腰，在他又一次深顶后“啊”一声尖叫抽搐，前端猛地射出白灼，喷在大爷的手上和棉质睡衣上。

刚刚生产完未到一年的身体尚且不适宜进行插入生殖腔的性行为，季大爷到底心疼他，知道现在还不是能太放纵的时候，于是环抱着奶糕高潮后瘫软敏感的身体，又进出顶弄了百余下后，将温热的精液射进了他满是黏腻淫水的甬道。

一番酣畅淋漓的性事后，两人都是累极。高瀚宇转身抱住旁边的大爷，在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势就睡了。季肖冰等他睡着后，拿来温湿的毛巾帮两人简单擦拭清理了下。一抬头却看见婴儿床里，小家伙瞪着双忽闪明亮的猫瞳，正盯着他瞧。

季肖冰顿了顿，竟有些做坏事被撞破的尴尬。

提问：抢儿子吃的被当场抓包怎么办，在线等，挺急的。

结果这坏小子自从那晚后，一到他怀里就哇哇地哭，又蹬又闹地就是不要他抱。季肖冰扶额：自己怎么生了这么个小气护食的小猫崽子？虽说母乳营养，对新生儿好，可天地良心，十个月以后就是晚乳了，营养成分大不如之前，孩子也可以开始吃点其他辅食了。

他吃一点点怎么了？当爹的没人权那？他可是特地查过资料才上手的咳咳……

不过总不见得和这不满一岁的小家伙讲道理，于是向来淡定从容的天蝎腹黑大爷也只能在自家儿子这儿吃了瘪。

可戏总得拍啊，季肖冰拿出自己早早炖得酥烂软糯的胡萝卜牛肉粥喂到小崽子嘴边权当贿赂：

“宝宝乖啊——给爸爸个面子别哭了行不行？”

可怜他在床上的时候最喜欢把高瀚宇弄哭，这怎么哄人别哭的方法倒是一点都不知道。

小家伙跟他爹高瀚宇一样爱玩展耀那条藏青色长围巾，此时正舒舒服服窝在奶糕怀里，揪着那毛茸茸的流苏玩的嗨。看见有新吃的，他小鼻子动了动闻闻味道，像是满意地朝季肖冰嘿嘿笑了笑，啊啊地张嘴表示要吃。

可总算买账了！季肖冰大呼一口气，只觉得这几乎比杀青那晚他处心积虑引着高瀚宇上床那次还惊险。

小家伙肯给面子，这场戏立刻就过了，众人都是如释重负。季肖冰一时高兴，双手托着小崽子把他高高举起来逗他开心，可小猫崽子立刻露出了这一个月来季肖冰无比熟悉的那个表情：扁嘴，皱脸，

“哇啊啊啊——”

得，还是不行。

晚上十点，疯了一天的小家伙早睡得死沉，像只小猪似的趴在婴儿床里小声打鼾。

高瀚宇刚从浴室里洗好出来，边活动筋骨边和躺在床上看剧本的季肖冰讲话：“宝贝儿这样不是个事啊，总不见得以后都不和你亲近了。”

大爷翻过一页，无奈回道：

“猫都爱吃耗子嘛。”

“说什么呢，没和你讲展耀和白羽瞳。”高瀚宇压下他的剧本，不明所以：“再说那昵称不是不能用吗，审核通不过呀。”

“我是说，”季肖冰索性放下剧本，扶着奶糕脑袋和他交换了一个濡湿的吻：

“猫都爱‘吃’耗子。再小的猫也爱吃。”

他抬抬下巴示意那个睡着了才消停的小魔星，“天地法则可改不了，这小子贼护食，我占着你，他能不和我对着干吗？”

奶糕脸红红，面前的人脸上看着正经，实际上已经开始散发出浓烈的咖啡味信息素暗戳戳勾引他：“那你有何高见呀大爷？”

“首先，你得改改口癖，”季肖冰把人拉近自己：“我觉得老公就不错。”

不等高瀚宇抗议，季大爷的手已经伸进他宽松的裤内，开始揉摁逐渐吐露情液的穴口：

“既然已经生了只爱疯爱闹的小皮猫，”

“不如再生只安安静静的乖耗子。”

啪嗒。

关灯。

-End-


End file.
